


My Favorite "What If", My Best "I'll Never Know" // Oneshots

by rhapsodybohemian



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodybohemian/pseuds/rhapsodybohemian
Summary: Different oneshots - All of which are Petekey, but feature other ships.





	1. Chapter 1

[Stop Writing Songs About Me]

When Gerard forced Mikey to clean his room, he found a CD under a bunch of pictures in a box from his closet.

"I remember you."

In bold red Sharpie, he noticed something on the front;  
2005 July 4  
Mikeyway's songs  
Tracklist on other side <3

Mikey proceeded to flip the disc over to read it.

track 1- Bang the doldrums

He couldn't help but chuckle at remembering Pete's horrible grammar and capitalization.

Track 2- fourth of July

track 3- miss missing You

track Four- irresistible

Come to think of it, Pete never spelled things wrong. He's a great songwriter and he probably aced English in school. He was most likely writing fast, usually he did that with texting too.

Track five- the Kids aren't alright

track 6- thnks fr th mmrs

Definitely speedwriting.

He popped the disc into an old CD player, pressing play. Some semi-heavy guitar began playing, then drums and vocals.

"I wrote  
a goodbye note  
in lipstick on your arm  
when you passed out;  
I couldn't bring myself to call  
except to call it quits."

The lyrics meant nothing to a normal Fall Out Boy fan, but to Mikey? They meant everything.

"Best friends  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
and not the other way around;  
racing through the city,  
windows down,  
in the back  
of yellow checkered cars!"

He muttered obscenities under his breath, remembering that night with Pete. He insisted they convince a taxi driver to lend them the car for the evening, which didn't happen, so Pete had to use Plan B and tell the guy that Mikey and himself were a part of Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance. The guy must've been old or had no culture, because he had no idea who he was. Mikey remembers the conversation like it happened recently, which it didn't.

—

"Who?"

"Pete Wentz."

"Sorry, never heard the name."

"Fall Out Boy?

"No."

"Mikey Way then."

"Nnnnnope."

"My Chemical Romance, they literally toured in this city two weeks ago."

"Nope, my apologies."

So Pete resorted to Plan C;

"Are you gay?"

"Bi."

"Okay. If you let us have this cab for the night, I can get you into any gay bar for free. Trust me."

"Mmh.. your offer is tempting kid, but I'll pass."

"Oh my god, what do you want me to do, suck your dick?"

The guy shrugged at that, and it wasn't an "I don't know" it was an "I'm a pervert and a pedophile so get on your knees and suck me off" shrug.

"I was joking, Michael Jackson much? C'mon Mikeyway, let's find a different cab driver who doesn't jack off to underage guys."

—

Mikey smiled at the memory. It was probably his favorite memory with Pete, and it never failed to make him grin. Pete ended up convincing a different cab driver, and he drove Mikey around and blasted David Bowie with the windows down as they raced around New York City. They stopped at a hotel at about 12 am, and Mikey had 13 missed calls from a worried sick Gerard. He called once more, only to be answered by Pete, yelling;

"Your brother can't talk right now, he has a dick inside him!"

Then hung up. That whole day with the cabs and Gerard and the David Bowie was definitely Mikey's favorite.

In the middle of Mikey listening to Fourth of July, his phone buzzed.

// gee told me you're enjoying your songs. xox //

He jokingly rolled his eyes, then spent his whole night talking on the phone to Pete about missing him.

After they hung up, another text came through.

// i arranged a flight btw, love u awkward knees ♡ //


	2. Chapter 2

[Roses]

Mikey was stressed. No, that's an understatement. There is no word to describe how overwhelmed Mikey Way was.

He and Pete were watching a movie, and Mikey was waiting until Pete fell asleep so he could go upstairs and do some work for their wedding that he was oh so pressured about.

At about 3 AM, Pete woke up again to get into bed when he saw Mikey, his bright laptop illuminating the front of his face and chest.

"Mikey, baby?" Pete called softly, slipping out of his jeans into sweatpants.

"Mmh?" The younger boy hummed in response, clearly exhausted.

"I thought you went to bed two hours ago?"

"Uh-uh, I've been doing stuff for the wedding.." He slurred, barely able to form a sentence because of how tired he was.

"Can you try and sleep for me?" He slipped off his own shirt to get comfortable, sliding into bed beside Mikey and brushing his messy-ish blonde hair from his face.

Mikey shook his head slowly, his eyelids heavier than before.

Pete sighed. "Arms up, I want you to be comfortable.." He whispered, and Mikey put his arms up weakly, allowing Pete to slip his shirt off over his head.

He lowered his arms to the keyboard again, typing slowly and gradually slower. Pete stayed awake to make sure he slept, then when he fell asleep, he shut his laptop and placed it on the bedside table, removing Mikey's black glasses and placing them on top of the laptop. Before laying the skinny boy down, Pete kissed his forehead and covered him in a blanket, then laid down and watched him. He hated seeing Mikey so stressed, he was too hard on himself.

After a night of beautifully amazing sleep, Mikey's alarm on his phone went off at nine, the time he got up every Friday to go see Gerard and Frank and Bandit. Not only Mikey, but Pete woke up when the damn thing started buzzing on Mikey's table. The younger boy opened his bloodshot eyes, getting up and turning the alarm off before basically rolling out of bed to go splash his face with water.

Pete stretched and cracked his knuckles, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and running a hand through his bedhead-style black hair. He went downstairs to make some pancakes for Mikey and himself, grinning when he heard Mikey dragging his feet down the stairs. He expected Mikey to hug him from behind and lean his head on his shoulder, which he did, and Pete handed him a cup of coffee he'd made for him.

"Thank you." He mumbled into his neck, kissing it gently before sitting down at the table and rubbing his eyes, sleep deprived.

"Baby, you really need to get back on top of your sleep schedule.. you know that right?" Pete said, reaching for the pancake mix on his tippy toes because of his /great/ height.

"Hmm? Yeah, I know." He mumbled, sipping his coffee and sighing. "It's just.. you know how much unnecessary pressure I put on myself, and you know I really can't help it."

"Yeah, I do know Mikes. It's just who you are. You're hardworking. That's why I love you."

That caused Mikey's first grin of the day, and even though it was an exhausted one, Pete melted.

"Your smile makes me so happy, and my crops are thriving, I think I see the light." He joked.

"You're such a meme, I swear to god."

"I know." Pete giggled, bringing the plates over to the table and kissing Mikey's cheek.

"Thanks mom." He smiled and took a bite of one.

"Oh shut up." Pete ate some as well, until he and Mikey finished all of the pancakes.

"I have to get ready for another day of sitting on the couch while Gerard doesn't shut up and Bandit climbs all over me." He joked, grinning.

"Why can't you stay hereeee?"

"I promised Gerard and Frank I'd take Bandit to get ice cream, I'll only be like two hours."

"Oh, yeah. Well I'll miss you."

"I still have an hour."

"I'll miss you."

Mikey smiled at Pete, going upstairs and changing into black skinny jeans and an army green shirt, putting on black combat boots to finish it off. After that, he played with his hair for a little bit until it looked how he wanted it to, and put on the black necklace he always wore, dragging his feet downstairs again.

"Hey babe." Pete grinned. "You look nice."

"Thanks, nice bedhead, squirt." He joked.

"I'm older than you, you can't call me squirt."

"Just did. Alright, I have to go. I love you." He grinned and kissed his forehead, grabbing his wallet and phone and putting them in his pocket, shutting the door behind him.

Pete sighed in relief, and he could finally get Mikey's surprise ready.

He dashed upstairs, turning on the faucet for warm water in the bathtub that could fit them both.

He poured in some bubble bath to make it more comfortable, leaving the bath to fill while he went and made dinner. More specifically, Pete's homemade Italian dinner, his family recipe, pizza. It was flatbread pizza like at a restaurant, not greasy, soggy pizza like at a fast food place.

He let that cook while he went over to the kitchen island with all their wines and glasses, filling two wine glasses and setting them on the living room coffee table.

He smiled at his progress before going back upstairs and shutting the tub off, satisfied with it. He dimmed the lights in the bathroom.

Running into their bedroom, he quickly slid down his sweatpants and replaced them with jeans, then a dressy black shirt and Converse.

An hour or two later, after Pete finished setting up the house and he was dressed formally, Mikey came in the front door and shut it behind him. He was still tense and exhausted, and when he smelled the pizza he was a bit confused.

Pete was nowhere to be seen if you were standing at the door, so Mikey decided to make his way to the kitchen. To his shock, he saw Pete sitting at the island in the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen, a glass of wine in either hand.

"One, why is our kitchen a complete mess, two, why does it smell like piz-" Mikey was cut off by a slow, loving kiss from his fiancée, who was now standing in front of him.

Mikey melted into the kiss, his muscles slowly decreasing in tense, and when Pete pulled away, Mikey was drained of stress.

"Baby boy, I want you to go get changed into something you're comfortable in. This is your night." He kissed the younger's cheek, sending him to their room and waiting.

When Mikey came back downstairs, he was in sweatpants and a T-Shirt, which Pete didn't mind.

"Better?" He asked softly, getting a nod in response from Mikey. "Good. If you're hungry, I have some pizza, but if not, I have something else and we can reheat it later."

 

"Mmh.. can we eat later? I'm not that hungry, sorry Panda." Mikey apologized.

"It's fine baby, follow me, okay?"

Mikey followed Pete to their bathroom with the oversized tub, and handed Mikey a glass of wine before opening the bathroom door.

"Peteeee.." Mikey whined. "You know you don't have to do all this for me."

"Yes I do. You're a Prince, and I love treating you like one."

Mikey blushed a bit, and a giggling Pete leaned in for another quick kiss. "Wanna get in?"

"Yeah." He nodded, almost a whisper.

Pete smiled and gently lifted Mikey's shirt off from over his head, running his hand through his hair.

Mikey grinned and undid the buttons on Pete's shirt quickly, letting it drop behind the short boy before they both undid their jeans, slipping down their boxers and carefully sliding into the tub, Mikey in front of Pete.

The younger boy gently set their wine glasses on the wall of the tub, then relaxing against Pete's chest, sighing in content and earning a few calm kisses on the neck.

"This isn't to try and have sex with you, I just wanted you to take time off and relax, you've been really stressed and you deserve it." Pete whispered against the skinny boy's neck, rubbing his sides gently.

Mikey smiled, completely giving into Pete's gentle touch.

"You know, I think the wedding will turn out just fine if you think so." Mikey grinned.

"It'll be perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

[You Should Be My Drug]

// this takes place in 2006-2007, when mikey was addicted to drugs and alcohol. //

Mikey was addicted to too many things that could kill him, and only one thing that wouldn't. Pete Wentz. Pete wanted to try and help Mikey, he'd seen how many celebrities die from overdoses. Mikey had just gone through a divorce, and the only good thing that's happened since then is Pete becoming his boyfriend.

The taller bassist, with bloodshot eyes and weak knees, was trying to sneak in some cocaine before Pete stopped by to show him some demos. He was good at that. When he finished snorting the drug, he put the rest of it away and made sure there was no sign of it. He did a horrible job hiding the fact he was high, though. Since he lived in California now, not New Jersey, he could do drugs as he pleased.

A knock on the door made Mikey jump, and stumble down the stairs to open it. He had trouble getting it open, his hands shaky and his eyes messing with him.

As soon as the door was open, Pete opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately, getting worried. "Mikey, did you take anything before I got here?"

"No," He slurred, moving out of the way so Pete could get in.

"Don't lie to me." Pete scolded, kind of mad, but worried.

"I'm not." His voice was very slurred, and he was nearly falling over.

"Sit down, Mikey." Pete sighed, wiping at the slight tears in his green eyes. Mikey obeyed him, sitting on his leather couch.

Pete took out his phone, dialing Gerard's number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" The older way replied, a bit of exhaustion in his voice.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"No, I'm writing songs. What's up dude?"

"Mikey's.. uh.. he's high again." Pete whispered.

"He's /what/! I told him to quit the drugs! What did he take?" He was worried as hell.

"I think it's cocaine, but uh.. I don't know." When Pete turned back to the couch, Mikey was gone. He'd gotten up to get a beer, and unfortunately he was successful, and he walked back into the living room while drinking a beer.

"Michael!" Pete yelled, causing the younger boy and his brother to both jump.

Gerard bit his lip. "What did he do?"

"He went and got a fucking beer." Pete growled.

"I'll be fineeee-" Mikey slurred, getting drunk easily because of the drugs in his system. He giggled for no reason, and drunk, high Mikey was the scariest Mikey.

"Put the beer down." Pete sternly requested.

"No." Mikey grinned, leaning against the wall for support.

"I'm on my way." Gerard breathed out, anxiously hanging up and getting in his car.

"Are you trying to kill yourself, Mikey!" Pete yelled again, taking the beer from him.

"There's no point in living- so yeah." He mumbled drunkenly, stumbling to grab the beer back.

"You can't have this. Why are you ruining yourself?"

"I'm not! This is what I've been doing since Alicia cheated on me," He snapped, getting angrier.

"Gerard will be here soon to stop this."

As if on cue, Gerard pulled into the driveway, turning off his car and racing up the front stairs and barging in the door, seeing a fumingly bloodshot Mikey.

"Michael James Way, what did I tell you about more drugs?" He retorted, raising his eyebrows and slacking his jaw. "Pete, stay here and make sure he doesn't do anything. I'm not letting him do this to himself."

Pete nodded, gently gripping Mikey's arm, but tight enough to keep him near.

Gerard went into Mikey's room, looking around and taking all of Mikey's drugs. A variety of cocaine, heroin, and injectable meth. He picked up all three bags of the drugs, coming back downstairs, boiling with anger. "Michael. Are you fucking serious?" He sternly asked, holding up all three bags.

"Don't take them, please." He was a bit less sober, but still slightly high.

"He's taking them and getting rid of them, got it?" Pete growled, looking up at Mikey.

"I need them."

"You don't," Gerard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mikes, this has to stop.." Pete sighed sadly, tears jerking at the corners of his eyes.

"I.." Mikey started, unable to finish.

"There's no way you're doing this because of just Alicia, is there something you're not telling us?" Gerard sat on the couch, followed by both Pete and Mikey.

"No." He responded quickly, lying.

"Michael." He pressed, looking into his eyes.

"Fine.." The tall boy swallowed hard. "Bob has been.. abusing me, a lot, lately.."

"Abusing you? Abusing you how?" Gerard got angrier.

"Verbally.. and physically. And mentally.." He mumbled, looking down.

"What has he done..?"

"He tried to.. um.." He swallowed hard, his eyes flicking at Pete and then back down.

"Assault you?" He whispered, getting a nod.

"He hits me all the time. And he yells at me for.. well, nothing." The drugs were leaving his system by now, and he was getting exhausted.

Pete changed he subject, holding Mikey close. "Are you tired baby?" He whispered, getting another tired nod.

"Sleep, okay? And promise me something."

"Mmh?"

"Stop ruining yourself. You're beautiful." He kissed him quickly.

"I promise I'll come clean, I love you, Pete."

"Love you too, Mikeyway."


End file.
